The Night Before
by CJS51703
Summary: Ironically enough, Sans can't sleep. He's got a good reason why, though...


*****Hello, everyone! This was an idea I got while listening to a music box version of "Training Wheels" by Melanie Martinez during class after a test. I think it turned out better than expected, and I hope you guys like it too. All characters who are better than anything I could come up with belong to Toby Fox and let's roll!**

Sans couldn't sleep. That much was irony at its finest. He looked at the clock on his nightstand; 1:13 AM. He internally sighed.

He felt the warmth that was Toriel's presence in the bed next to him. Her back was facing him, so he could only know that she was asleep by listening to her breathing. Relaxed, steady. Everything about her reminded Sans of why he was going to-he couldn't even think the word. It reminded him of the reason why he was even awake in the first place.

At last, he gave up. He sat up in his shared bed and trudged down the stairs, his mind too scattered to really focus his magic enough to take a shortcut quietly. He went down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Kid? What're you doing up so late?" he asked.

Frisk looked at him, holding a glass in their hand. "Getting a glass of water. You?" they asked.

"Never thought I'd say this, but... can't sleep," Sans said.

Frisk looked genuinely surprised, if only for a moment. "Tell me about it," they said, sitting down at the table nearby.

Sans grabbed a ketchup bottle from the fridge and gulped some of it back. After putting the bottle back and shutting the door, he sat down at the table. However, no words about what was on his mind came out.

Frisk waited only for a moment. "This is, you know, the part where you _explain _what's wrong," they eventually had to say.

"I know, kid. Just... the ol' _bonehead's _trying to think of how to put it. In all honesty, I hardly get it," Sans said, not looking their way. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a simple guess.

"Tomorrow? Well... later today?"

Sans nodded, sighing. "That's it," he confirmed.

"I thought you were really happy and set on marrying Mom," Frisk pointed out.

"I am, I am, don't get me wrong. I... I really love Tori. Wouldn't have popped the question otherwise. Might just be nerves getting me. Really _rattling _me, heh," Sans said. However, his pun was clearly half-hearted, and his smile was just as weak.

"Is it because Mom's been married before?" Frisk offered.

Sans shook his head. "Nah. 'Sides, Tori and Asgore are on friendly terms now. And Tori's a pretty bad liar, so I'd know if something was up between those two," he countered casually.

Things fell silent once more. Then, a much more serious idea, one that had to be mentioned, entered Frisk's mind. "Chara resetting?" they asked, their voice hardly above a whisper.

Sans thought on that. Without a yes-or-no nod, he spoke. "What if that happens? What if Chara does reset everything, and everything's out the window? I've had a lot torn away from me by that little demon, but it always comes back, even if things vary from time to time. This is the first timeline that Tori's ever wanted to love me like this, though. I don't want her to marry me, only to have her just... completely forget about it some day," he lamented.

"So do you want to call it off?"

Both Sans and Frisk jumped at the third voice to their conversation. Sure enough, Toriel was standing there.

"When did you get up?" Sans asked.

"I never fell asleep. I assumed you were asleep, so I kept quiet. When I heard you get up, I thought that you were going to return shortly. But you didn't, and it didn't feel quite right to sleep without you, so I had to come after you. At least, to see what was keeping you for so long at such a late hour," Toriel said. She sat down in a chair at the table.

"How much did ya hear?" Sans asked.

"I heard enough. Do you... want to call it off?" Toriel asked.

"No." But, that reply came from Frisk.

"Hey, kid. Our wedding, not yours," Sans said.

"I know. But even though we're not doing... _that _timeline ever again, Chara's SOUL is still a part of me. What I see and hear, she sees and hears. We compromised, and I have dominance over this body. But she... she tells me her thought. On everything. We talk to each other in my head. I can hear her voice and see her image. I can let her tell you what she feels about you guys getting married," Frisk said.

Sans' eye sockets widened; that demon was still a part of his sweet kid? "Let 'em speak," he said, deciding that he needed to hear this. Toriel was still happy and shocked that her first human child's spirit still lived on.

Frisk closed their pink eyes. When they opened them, the irises were the color of blood.

"My child?" Toriel breathed.

"Feels good to be dominant again." That was Chara's voice, no doubt about it.

"Well?" Sans asked.

"Don't get your shorts in a knot, Sans," Chara dismissed, practically spitting his name. But her expression and tone softened when she turned to Toriel. "Mom, when I saw how you acted toward this smiley trashbag, I kinda assumed it was pity-love. But I learned that... you two really do care about each other. And since I care about you, if being with Sans makes you happy, then I can't do a thing about it. I don't give two craps about Sans' feelings, however. Anyways, because you're happy, Mom... I'll let you and Sans stay together. I'll let this timeline last. At least, for a long while," she said.

Toriel hugged her. "Thank you, my child," she said.

Sans gave a genuine smile for the first time that night. "Yeah. Thanks, brat," he said.

Chara nodded. Then, she slipped back and let Frisk take control. "Boy, that feels weird. Everyone's happy," they said.

"Me included," Sans finally said.

Toriel kissed Frisk's forehead. "Bedtime," she said.

"Can you tuck me in?" Frisk asked. They sounded like a small child with the tone of voice they used.

"I'll be in bed while they keep you wrapped around their finger," Sans said. Then, he took a shortcut off.

XxX

When Toriel got back to her room after tucking Frisk in, she saw that she wasn't the only one awake. "I thought you would be asleep by now," she said.

Sure enough, Sans was laying awake. Toriel laid down as well, but this time, she faced him as they got under the cover.

"Yeah, me too. But I did some thinking just now and I decided something," Sans said.

"Oh?" Toriel asked. She was suddenly kissed on the lips.

"If the whole universe got reset this time tomorrow, then I wouldn't care," Sans said. "I would've been Toriel Dreemurr's husband for just a few hours."

*****And there you have it. I hope I kept everyone in-character enough. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
